Iron Mare
by Jake H Voronkov
Summary: Get ready for a different breed of metal mare.
1. Chapter 1

**Has everyone and their mother done this in the past? Yes. Do I care? No.**

**Now I'm laying down a few rules for this Ponyfied version of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The characters that I chose in place of the Marvel characters are slightly modified to fit their respective counterpart. And the characters are all anthro with mostly human bodies but with pony features to fit the theme better. And the installment is a human-like version of Equestria that's better fit to a modern day setting. That being said, let's roll on with the first installment: Iron Mare.**

* * *

Deep in the deserts far from Equestria, a military convoy held by the branch known as the Wonderbolts moved through the skies and some were on the ground in military armored cars with heavy metal music playing over the stereos, the soldiers aiming their weapons as well as the turrets on the cars' roofs to examine the skies or any sort of possible enemy attacks.

Inside one of the cars rested a young woman with a glass of whiskey in her hands as she sighed and stretched out her blue-feathered wings from her back as the Wonderbolt soldiers looked to see the cyan blue-skinned girl who smirked at her. She had long hair and a tail sticking out of her pants with a rainbow color spread throughout them and she had powerful blue-feathered wings growing from her back with slits made in the back of her shirt to fit them through and two pony ears rested on the top of her head. She wore a clean T-shirt with a white cloud symbol on it with a rainbow-colored lightning bolt striking out of it. She wore two red sneakers and black jeans on her feet as well as a briefcase near her, looking cool as a cucumber.

"Okay, guys," she said as she looked to the soldiers in her car. "I feel like you guys are driving me in a court martial. Come on, Spitfire. What did I do? Are you guys about to pull me over from my place in the sky and snuff me? Seriously. What's with the silence, dudes?"

She looked over to her fellow soldier from her days in the Wonderbolts before she left to start her own successful business.

"Hey, Silver?" she asked.

"We can talk, ma'am," Silver Lining said.

"Oh, I see. So is it a personal thing?"

"No, you intimidate them, Rainbow Dash," said a Wonderbolt from the side with golden skin and wings and orange hair named Blaze. "You sure were one of our best. That is until you decided to leave."

"What can I say? I'm a futurist."

"Ma'am?" said a Wonderbolt in the front seat with a red coat and blonde mane and wings. "I have a question to ask you."

"Yes, please. And call me Rainbow if you want," Rainbow said.

"Is it true that you went 12 for 12 with last year's best model colts in Canterlot Couture?"

"That is an excellent question," Rainbow laughed. "Yes and no. I had a scheduling conflict in March, but Hearth's Warming's cover happened to be twins. Anything else, guys?"

Silver raised her hand with a sigh.

"You're kidding me, right dude?"

"Would it be cool if I took a picture with you?"

"Yes," Rainbow sighed. "It would be very cool."

Blaze handed her a camera as Silver Lining moved next to Rainbow Dash and she posed and he held up two fingers as Rainbow sighed.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? Peace would be cool... _though with it, I'd be out of a job..."_

In truth, Rainbow Dash truly longed for peace in the world. She wanted to make the world a better place and, hers being one of the most brilliant minds in the world, she certainly had the smarts and talent for it. She even founded an entire company to focus achieving said peace, but pressure was on her by the Wonderbolts and the Equestrian government to supply weapons for their military so they could destroy their enemies, foreign and domestic.

The red colt posed the camera in front as Silver Lining smiled and shook his head as Rainbow started to twitch from lack of movement.

"Come on! Just click it. We don't have all day here."

That was when a sudden explosion destroyed the car in front of them and Blaze gasped as she slammed her foot on the brake stopping the car as everyone felt the jolt, including Rainbow.

"What's going on out there?" she asked with a shout.

Gunfire was heard outside and the Wonderbolts filed out of the squad car and ducked down for cover as the red Wonderbolt looked in to Silver.

"Silver, stay with Dash!" he said as they ran away from the group.

Silver struggled with his guns as he saw his comrades taking cover as he groaned. "Son of a bitch!"

He then opened the door as Rainbow started to panic from the ongoing fire.

"Wait! Give me a gun!"

"Stay here!" Silver ordered before starting to run before immediately getting riddled with bullets as he fell to the floor, dead as a doornail.

Rainbow looked around at all the dead Wonderbolts around her and soldiers dropping out of the sky as she gasped and ran away, avoiding the fire with her intense speed, especially for a pegasus as she ran and ducked behind some rocks as she heard a massive explosion.

"Oh, Faust, help me," she prayed to herself.

She then dodged and ducked as she whipped out her cell phone and filed in an order to her company's server before she immediately heard a whistling noise as she spotted a missile blast down into the sand by her... that was labeled Dash Industries with her logo on it.

"Whoa!"

Just as she was about to run away, the missile exploded, sending her flying back, her clothes partially ripped and dirty with dust and soot from the explosion. She looked down and spotted a patch of red that was growing from her chest. She immediately groaned and took off her vest and shirt, revealing her sky blue bra underneath along with a bulletproof vest with a blue spotty design that was spreading with red from her blood.

* * *

When she woke up, her eyes fluttered open to see nothing but darkness... until the bag was removed from her head and she winced as she saw some ponies shouting in a language that was completely foreign to her.

She looked around to find that was in a cave and she had tons of weapons pointed at her neck and chest and someone was in the corner, recording her with a camera. Everyone had their faces covered and she groaned outwards as the leader looked at the camera and gave an ultimatum. All Rainbow could do was lower her head and not let anyone see her fear.

She tried her best to open her wings for a speedy way out, but nothing happened. When she tried opening them, she just felt immense pain shoot up her spine as she groaned outwards in pain and tried to move but groaned, tears threatening to escape from her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Las****_ Pegasus, 36 hours earlier..._**

The Apogee Award ceremony was going on at the Gladmane Resort and Casino in Las Pegasus, a group of rich ponies and other creatures applauded as the presentation showed off several pictures and news articles celebrating the mare of the hour:

_"Rainbow Dash," _the narrator said. _"Visionary, genius. A true Equestrian Patriot. Even from an early age, the daughter of the legendary Equestrian weapons developer Bow Hothoof, quickly stole the spotlight from him with her brilliant and unique mind. While she was adept at sports and flight training, she was also a true prodigy in science. At age four, she built her first circuit board. At age six, her first engine. And at 17, she graduated from Wonderbolts Academy and served our nation proud in the military."_

The patrons all smiled off proudly along with an older pegasus who wore a sit and tie along with pale blue skin and a grey tail and hair.

_"Then, the passing of a titan. Hothoof's lifelong friend and ally, Wind Rider, steps in to fill in the gap left by the legendary founder of Dash Industries, named after his daughter. Until at age 22, the prodigal daughter returned and is anointed the new CEO of the now renamed Dash Industries. With the keys to the kingdom now in the rightful owner's hands, Rainbow ushers in a new era for her father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Rainbow Dash has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring our freedom and protecting Equestria and her interests around the globe."_

The crowd applauded once again with a smile.

On the stage was a tough pegasus mare wearing a red dress and shoes with pale gold skin, ears and wings with a electric green-blue skin and an orange hair and tail with a yellow streak through the middle.

"As first acting liason to Dash Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a true patriot," she said. "She is my friend and my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Ms. Rainbow Dash!"

The crowd went wild with applause as said mare... was nowhere to be found as the pegasus was standing with a gaping glare as she looked down.

"Rainbow?"

Wind Rider shook his head sadly as he stood and walked over to the stand and took the award from the mare.

"Thank you, Colonel. Thank you all! Thank you all very much," Wind Rider said. "This is wonderful. Well, I'm not Rainbow Dash, obviously."

The crowd laughed at the older colt's joke.

"But if I were her, I would say to you all how honored I feel and what a joy it is to receive this prestigious award. Rainbow, you know. The best thing about Rainbow is also the worst thing. She's always working."

* * *

Said mare tossed the dice in the casino as the colts and mares all cheered outwards at her excellent hand as she smiled and waved to them alongside her good friend and secretary, Thunderlane, who smiled at her as she pumped her fist.

"Work it! Come on!" she said as she smied to the colts who surrounded her... just as the Colonel walked up with a sad shake of her head.

"You are unbelievable. You know that, right?"

"Oh, come on, Lightning! Did the others rope you into this?"

"No one roped me into anything, Rainbow. The committee said that if I presented you with that great award, you'd be honored."

"Of course I'd be honored, Lightning Dust. When do we do that presentation again?"

"The award's right here," Lightning Dust said, pulling out the Apogee Award.

"Well, that was easy. Sorry I missed it, but I was a little busy."

"Gambling your fortune away, girl?"

"Speaking of which, could you hold this please?" she said, handing her award to Thunderlane before grabbing the dice. "We're going to let the bits ride. Could you give me a hand, please? I need a little luck."

Thunderlane blew on the dice and Rainbow shook them in her hand before tossing them out, landing on snake eyes.

"Two craps," the dealer said. "Line away."

"That's what happens, Rainbow," Lightning said.

"Worse things have happened, we'll be fine. Color me up, will you guys?"

* * *

Later, Rainbow with Thunderlane and a group of bodyguards walked off as Lightning walked away from the group.

"This is where I leave. Don't be late tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay, I know, I know," Rainbow chuckled as Rainbow walked off with her bodyguards towards her limousine on the road.

"Ms. Dash! Excuse me, Ms. Dash? Lyra Heartstrings of Ponyville. Can I ask you some questions?"

"Alright, hi," Rainbow smiled. "Okay, go."

"You've been called the Commander Easyglider of our time, but for inventing. What do you say to that?"

"Nothing, I don't do the military stuff anymore."

"And what do you say to your other nickname, 'The Merchant of Death?'"

Rainbow looked a little perturbed at that statement before she shrugged it off with a sigh.

"No comment," she said. "Let me guess, you from Manehattan Academy?"

"Canterlot actually."

"Well, Ms. Heartstrings, this world may be imperfect, but it's the only one we've got. I'll guarantee you that as much as the weapons are needed, I hate that my entire business is based on making them. Tell the press that all I want is a better world, but not one that has to destroy itself to get it."

"Do you rehearse that much?"

"Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime."

"I can definitely see that."

"Let me show you first hand what I mean."

"Ms Dash, all I want is a serious answer."

"I'll show you serious. My old man did have a serious philosophy. 'Peace means having a bigger stick than the other pony.'"

"That's a great line coming from the pony who sells the sticks."

"My father helped defeat many terrorists, he helped the Manehattan project. A lot of people, including your professors at Canterlot, would call that being a hero."

"And others call it war profiteering."

"Tell me, Heartstrings," Rainbow said with a glare as she started hovering with her wings. "Do you plan to help the millions we've saved with our medical technology or helped save from starvation with my company's intelli-crops? Everything that funded it was from our military projects, honey. _Unfortunately."_

"Do you sleep a full eight hours at night?

"Actually, only about five," she said before getting into the limo as her posse drove off, leaving the reporter alone behind them with a scoff.


End file.
